


Saxa Loquuntur

by quercus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-16
Updated: 2003-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/quercus





	Saxa Loquuntur

Saxa Loquuntur

 

~ ~ ~

"Good God," Jack said, startling Daniel. "You kids shouldn't be looking at that on company time."

"Ha ha, Jack," Daniel told him, turning back to the monitor. Displayed on it were two enormous stelae, but shaped like erect penises, complete with testicles at their base. "You know very well this is from P7X-359."

Jack pushed next to Daniel and leaned on his elbows, staring at the flickering image. Daniel saw that Sam blushed slightly, but she kept her eyes on the monitor, watching as the MALP slowly rolled forward on the trail between the enormous phalli.

"Freeze the tape there, Sam," Daniel said sharply, and they both leaned forward. "See, here? That's writing. Can you sharpen the image?"

She shook her head doubtfully, but typed in a few commands on the keyboard. "Not by much. We'll have to open another wormhole and have the MALP's camera focus directly on it." She clicked another command and the printer hummed. "Here's the best I can do right now."

Daniel picked up the print-out and studied it. "Greek," he murmured, pleased. "I can make some of this out right now. Jack. Would you arrange for a opportunity for better pictures?"

"Why? Do you know how much money it costs to open the stargate? And to look at big dicks?"

Daniel saw that Sam was definitely blushing. "Um, yes, but it's important. This lettering is clearly Greek. That means the people were taken from earth. We might learn about an unknown Goa'uld," he added temptingly, as if offering Jack something delicious.

"Oh, goody," Jack said, but Daniel saw a slight smile curling his lips. "I won't keep you from your, uh, work." He smirked a little, enjoying their embarrassment, Daniel knew.

And it was a little embarrassing, really, to be watching and re-watching a video of two enormous phalli. Really big dicks, as Jack had noted. Really big.

He glanced at Sam, who was still a bit pink. "Hard to believe the government is paying us to do this," he murmured, and she nodded.

"I have to admit," she said softly, glancing behind them to be sure Jack had really gone, "it is embarrassing. But we're both professionals."

"Exactly," Daniel said, more heartily than he felt. He was dreading showing General Hammond these images.

Because those were really big dicks.

He and Sam had put together a pretty persuasive PowerPoint show, Daniel thought, grateful for the briefing room's darkness. The second excursion of the MALP permitted him to read the inscriptions on the two phalli. They'd also sent the MALP trundling down the road a bit and then swiveled the camera back. They discovered that the tips of the enormous penises had been painted with eyes, giving them a surprisingly wise appearance, like silent birds watching their prey.

They'd also seen a good size town below the gate, right on a harbor. That had perked Jack up, as Daniel had expected. The fact that the temperature was a balmy seventy-eight degrees helped, too, since outside Cheyenne Mountain snow was falling so thick and fast that none of them would be seeing their home until the Air Force's snow plows got through.

"As you see," Daniel clicked to a new slide, "there is considerable evidence that this is a peaceable culture. No city walls, wide roads leading to it from two directions, plus the port -- typically, seaports are tolerant of strangers. The fact that this address came from the Abydos cartouche means the Goa'uld knew of it, yet there's little evidence of Goa'uld activity. If that's the case, they may have discovered or developed some means of repelling them."

He clicked again, revealing a close-up of the town, slightly blurry, but clear enough that people could be seen in the winding streets, and what Daniel was sure were merchants selling their wares from open storefronts. It looked, he thought, like a travel brochure.

Jack sighed. "Looks good, Daniel. But those big, uh, the, um, the erections." He sighed again. "What do they mean? Isn't that kind of a hostile way to greet visitors through the stargate?"

"The phalli could be a threat, of course," Daniel agreed easily. "But at least on Earth, in archaic and classic Greek culture, they acted more as monuments to gods, often to Dionysus. Not exactly the god of war," he reassured Jack.

"Well, I saw a performance of _The Bacchae_ once, back in college," Jack said seriously, "and thought Dionysus was pretty damn scary."

Daniel felt his mouth literally drop open in surprise, and then he beamed at Jack. "Yes, of course," he said happily, "but remember that play was written long after any such rituals were performed. And it's pretty unclear what the meaning is." He noticed General Hammond waving at him.

"Doctor Jackson, Colonel O'Neill. As fascinating as this discussion is, let's return to the question at hand. Is it safe and appropriate for SG-1 to visit this place?"

"No place is truly safe," Daniel said honestly. "But I think we should go."

Sam nodded, as did Teal'c.

"Colonel?"

"I agree with Daniel," he said. "If this address was on the Abydos cartouche but there are no Goa'uld here, we need to know why."

"Very well. You have a go." Hammond glanced at his watch. "Tomorrow at oh-eight hundred."

"Thank you," Daniel said, smiling at him, and the general smiled back.

"So, Daniel," Jack said when they had trooped into the hallway leading to the elevators, and Daniel braced for the phallic joke. "What do those big dicks at the stargate mean?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea," he said. "Probably a sign that the region is under the protection of a powerful god. I don't think it's hostile so much as a warning to visitors from other worlds."

"A warning?"

"To behave themselves according to the cultural norms. I was able to make a partial translation of the inscription at the base of the structures."

"Under the big balls."

"Well, yes. Under the big balls." He glanced behind them; Sam and Teal'c were in discussion and apparently not listening. "It seemed to say that visitors were welcome and would come under the protection of the local gods and the region's _flare_."

"Flah-ray," Jack said.

"I think it's related to the word _phallus_ and, well, and _blow_."

There was a long pause, and then Jack said in a strangled voice, "I am not going to laugh. That would unprofessional."

"Yes. Yes, it would be."

Jack nodded, but didn't meet Daniel's eyes, which Daniel found fortunate, because if he had, Daniel would have laughed. And that would have been unprofessional.

"I'm just gonna, um, gotta pee." Jack peeled off and disappeared into the men's room, leaving Daniel suddenly alone.

"Colonel had a little emergency?" Sam asked him, coming up beside him, where he stood staring in surprise at the men's room door.

"Is O'Neill unwell?"

"No, Teal'c. He's fine. I think the presentation embarrassed him a little."

They resumed walking toward the elevators. "I have observed in Tau'ri culture that discussion of the genitals is considered inappropriate in many circumstances. Even with Doctor Fraiser, I have noticed a hesitation to perform her duties if they require observation or manipulation of them."

Daniel left that for Sam to field. After a moment, she said, "Well, yes. Particularly in mixed company --"

"Mixed?"

"Um, men and women together."

"So I may speak of my genitals with Daniel Jackson but not with you?"

Sam paused, perhaps hoping Daniel would respond. At last she said, "Well. Sure. You can speak of them to me."

Daniel remained silent, staring straight ahead. When had this corridor gotten so long? He should find another men's room and hide for a while. Fortunately, Teal'c seemed to have run out of questions, and neither he nor Sam had anything else to contribute.

Daniel was the first one in the gateroom the next morning, packed and ready to go. He'd even eaten some breakfast, although that might not have been wise, he reflected, since he had yet to go through wormhole. Even though Sam and her team had stabilized the vibrations caused by not using a DHD on this end, the trip could still upset his stomach.

Jack strolled in, followed by Sam and Teal'c. "Daniel," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I work here." Jack rolled his eyes. "I didn't go home, and ended up getting a surprisingly good night's sleep," Daniel admitted. "Fell asleep at my desk and didn't wake up till around six this morning." He rubbed his neck. "Got a little crick in my back, but I think it was worth it."

"Jesus, Daniel. I'll have to lock you in your office more often."

"SG-1, you have a go," the general's amplified voice announced, and suddenly they stood in brilliant sunshine, a light breeze lifting Daniel's hair.

"My god, but this is beautiful," Sam said, pulling off her cap to run her fingers through her hair. "I'd like to vacation here." The air smelled of the ocean, Daniel thought, inhaling deeply, and of herbs and sunshine.

They strolled forward to where the MALP sat, between the stargate and the stone phalli; while Sam checked its video feed and telemetry, Daniel walked to the phalli, Jack behind him.

He stared at the writing carved on the base. "I think this is dedicated to Dionysis," he murmured, bending forward to better read the words. "But I can't tell if it means the statues, the stargate, or the entire region."

Jack strode down the road a few paces and pointed at something on the ground. "What do you make of these?"

Daniel followed him curiously, and then knelt. He had to smile; the road was rimmed with fist-sized stones carved to look like testicles and erect penises. "Good god. There must be a thriving rock-carving industry here. I wonder if these are mass produced." He gently pried one up and studied it carefully. "You know, I think these are hand made." He looked down the road.

"That's a lotta dicks," Jack said, and Daniel nodded.

"Thousands of them. Wonder how long it took to carve them all?"

"What did you find, Daniel?" Sam asked him, and he hastily set down the carved stone.

"Um," he said, and stood up, pointing.

"Oh," she said, and blushed. "Well."

"Move out, people. Teal'c, you take point." Jack gestured for Sam and Daniel to precede him, and Daniel felt the familiar comfort in the knowledge that Jack would be watching out for them.

The road was well constructed and well traveled, so they made good progress. It gently curved down the hill from the stargate and toward the town, switching back when the grade became too steep. The nearer they drew to town, the greener and more luxurious the land on either side of the road grew, as if it were carefully watered and cultivated.

The road took another sharp turn and they entered an orchard, neat rows of old trees. "Olives," Daniel said, and stared at their beautiful leaves shining silver and green in the breeze.

When they left the olive grove, they passed another pair of phalli, much smaller than the ones by the stargate, but still oversized. They paused for Daniel to study them but he found no inscriptions here.

Children were playing in a field just outside of town, and SG-1 slowed to watch them. Some kind of soccer, Daniel thought, watching them kick a ball as they raced from one side of the field to the other, screaming mightily. All boys, too. He wondered if that were significant.

The kids ignored them, which Daniel took as a good sign, and they continued on. The road grew wider and met another one in a Y; the other road seemed to lead inland but below the hills the stargate had been placed in. At the base of the Y, they entered the town, and finally they were noticed.

Jack and Daniel stepped in front of Teal'c. Four men dressed alike -- hoplites? Daniel wondered -- came toward them. None made any threatening gestures, but all were heavily armed, with knives at their right ankles and a short sword at their waist, and they each carried an enormous spear.

"Love the skirts," Jack murmured to Daniel, who resisted the impulse to elbow him.

"You'd look fine in that uniform. Maybe I should suggest it to General Hammond," he said instead, and was rewarded with a nearly silent laugh from Jack.

Daniel stepped forward one pace and bowed slightly. "Hello," he smiled, hoping smiles meant the same here as on Earth. "I am Daniel Jackson, and we are peaceful travelers from another world."

The oldest of the four stepped forward. "What god do you serve?" he demanded.

"No god," Daniel answered quickly. "What god do you serve?

"Dionysus."

"Does this Dionysus have glowing eyes?" Jack asked.

"With an unusual voice?" Daniel added.

"I do not know," the guard answered hesitantly. "He has not been seen by anyone in many generations."

Daniel sighed to himself, and nodded. "Although we serve no god, we respect the gods of all lands we visit."

"Then you are welcome to Lavra. You will accompany us and learn your fate."

Daniel bowed again and glanced at Jack, who nodded slowly.

"Are you the leader?" the oldest soldier asked Daniel.

"No. This is Jack, Colonel O'Neill. He leads us. And this is Major Carter, and Teal'c."

"You are the leader?" he asked Jack, in surprise, Daniel thought. "Welcome to Lavra," he said again, after a slight hesitation. "I am Micheas. It is not far now."

The streets were filling as they entered the center of town. Daniel felt a scholar's satisfaction at finding there were indeed merchants selling wares from open storefronts. The crowd largely ignored them, although several young men smiled warmly at Daniel, and he was unable not to smile back. It disturbed him that everyone was male; had there been a recent epidemic that killed only the women? Or was their society so stratified that women weren't permitted on the streets? At least in ancient Greek cultures, prostitutes and women workers were allowed in public. He remembered Jack's mention of _The Bacchae_, and shivered.

At each corner was a large square, topped with the head of a bearded man, and decorated in the appropriate location with a large erect penis. Daniel watched as men who passed it lightly touched the phallus. For luck? he wondered.

"Sir," Micheas said, and Daniel looked up. Micheas led them up shallow steps and into an airy building; the walls had been pushed back and it was completely open to the sea breeze. The noise of the crowd was muted here, but a sense of lively business permeated the space.

Many of the men here were dressed as Micheas was, in the short kilt and carrying arms. However, a good number were also dressed in knee-length chitons. All wore an ankle-knife, and Daniel began to suspect it had ritual meaning.

They were led past a low railing the kept most of the crowd out, and into an inner room, open to the sky above them. A fountain pattered in the center of the room, like a Roman villa's atrium, and the walls were painted with glowing murals of beautiful nude men, running, chasing balls, riding horses, and wrestling. Daniel could barely take his eyes off them.

"Micheas," a pleasant voice said, and at last Daniel looked ahead of him, nearly bumping into Jack. "What have you brought me?"

"Four visitors who came through the chapaa'ai, my lord." Micheas saluted and stepped behind them.

My turn at bat, Daniel thought, and stepped forward again, repeating his familiar greeting.

"From another world?" the new person mused. He twisted a scroll in his hands and rapidly tied a red ribbon around it before dropping it on the long table that separated him from SG-1. "Welcome, then, to Lavra. Do you worship Dionysus?"

"No, sir," Daniel said, "but we respect your culture and honor your gods."

"That is all we ask."

Daniel and the man studied each other. They were about the same age, Daniel thought, or perhaps the other man was a few years younger, but the weight of his responsibility made him appear older. He wore his hair longer than Daniel's, but his was very light brown, almost blond. His was braided from the scalp, like cornrows, and then fell free nearly to his shoulders.

His eyes were as brown as Jack's, though, and just as piercing. Suddenly, he smiled, and Daniel smiled back.

"I am Nikios," he said.

"Daniel," Daniel said, pointing at himself and feeling stupid for doing so. "Jack, Sam, and Teal'c."

Nikios studied Sam carefully. "Forgive me, please," he finally said. "You may have observed that no women are permitted in public in Lavra." Daniel felt his pleasure drain away, and noticed that SG-1 stepped closer to each other. "If Sam is to walk unmolested in our streets, he must be an honorary man." Nikios glanced at another man, who rushed from the room. "Please do not take offense. We are a city visited by many and understand that other people have other customs. But we do ask you not offend our custom or our gods."

The other man returned with a package he handed to Nikios, who shook it out. "Please have Sam wear this. All will understand that he is a man."

Daniel took the piece of material cautiously. It felt like flannel and was a deep red, arterial blood red, he thought, or maybe menstrual blood red. He made an apologetic face at Sam and wrapped it around her head. It looked, he thought, like a cock's comb, and he wondered if "cock" had the same double meaning on this world that it did both in ancient Greece and early twenty-first century U.S. cultures.

After a long moment, during which Sam turned nearly as red as her hat, she said, "Thank you, Nikios." He bowed very slightly.

"Now, what can we do for you? Do you wish to establish trade with us? We have much to offer -- fresh fish in any quantity, excellent woven goods, and beautiful musical instruments. Lavra is, you may not know, considered the source of all music, and the best composers come here to study and work.

"Or perhaps you need our ships to carry your goods elsewhere? What can we do for you?"

"We are here only to study," Daniel said. "Do you have time for us to ask you questions, or is there an academy or university where we might do so?"

"I would be happy to. However, there is a delegation from another city due very soon. Perhaps you will have dinner with me tonight? At five strokes of the blade. Micheas," he called. "These visitors wish to learn more of our city. Please have Telos accompany them. They are to dine with me tonight as well. Then you may return to your post."

"Yes, my lord. Please, come with me."

Daniel smiled gratefully at Nikios, who took his hand. "Welcome, Daniel. I hope you find Lavra as beautiful as I do."

"I'm sure we will," he said, and then Jack tugged at him and they left, following Micheas.

"Telos is not far," he told them. "He is often at Kristo's, working." He led them out of Nikios' building and down a gently curving street that ended on a bluff overlooking the harbor. Small tables were set out underneath a dark green awning, the scalloped edges fluttering in the sweet breeze. "Here he is. Telos!"

An older man sitting at one of the tables looked up in surprise. "Does my lord call me?"

"No, no. He has a favor to beg. These four men are visitors from another world, with whom he would dine tonight. They have asked to learn more of our city, and Nikios asks if you would spend time with them."

Telos set down the square board he held in his hands and gestured. "Sit, sit, of course. I am honored. Kristo!" Another man bustled out.

"Kristo is busy, Telos. What do you need?"

"Drinks, lots of drinks, for all these good people."

"Of course."

"Well, sit," Telos said, and Daniel pulled out a chair next to him.

"Thank you, Micheas," Daniel said to their guide. "I suppose you can't join us?"

"I must return to my post, Daniel. But thank you," and he smiled at Daniel so warmly that Daniel blushed.

"Ah, watch out for Micheas. He is a heart-breaker. And a ball-breaker, too."

Micheas bowed, smiling slightly, and left them. The waiter arrived with a tall amphora and four cups. He poured what turned out to be wine into the cups, and more into the cup before Telos, then set down the amphora on the table.

Daniel studied it curiously, and then blushed again. It was painted with scenes of aroused nude men, chasing each other, feeling each other up, and yes, fucking each other. "My goodness," he heard Sam say. Jack took a big gulp of the wine and began to choke. Daniel pounded him on the back.

"Good stuff," he finally gasped, waving Daniel away.

"Terrible stuff," Telos said, "but all I can afford and your money's no good here. I should have had Micheas charge it to Nikios. Oh well." He toasted them. "Drink enough of it and it tastes as good as the finest Kratos wine.

"Well, my dears, what can I tell you?"

Jack looked at Daniel, who pushed his glasses up his nose. "I think I'm most curious why there are no women in public here."

"Women? Oh, god, you'll break every heart in the city if you prefer the company of women. They're in bed, where they belong, ringing little bells for servants to wait on them. Or maybe they are servants, waiting on the ladies in bed. I don't know. I've never been married to a woman. Have you?"

"Um, yes. Yes, I was. A wonderful woman."

Telos toasted him again. "To wonderful women. I'm sure there are many on your world."

Daniel toasted Sha'uri, ignoring Telos' irony. She had been a wonderful woman, and a wonderful wife to him. But she was gone, years gone.

"To Sha'uri," Jack said softly, and his teammates raised their cups to him.

"Thank you," he whispered, and Jack rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Telos said. "I see things are much different for you. Here, the women lead separate lives. Because I am a poor man, I did not marry. And marriage --" He stopped, and then said, "Marriage to a woman has different meaning than marriage to a man."

"So men can marry men here?" Sam asked. "Can women marry women?"

Telos studied her red hat carefully. "I never heard of a law against it, but I never heard of it happening, either."

"Were you ever married to a man?" Daniel asked, wondering if the wine had already gone to his head.

Telos shook his head. "No," was all he said, and quickly finished the wine in his cup. "Are you not drinking?" he asked Teal'c as he poured himself another.

"I do not drink alcohol," Teal'c said.

"Good. More for me. Do you marry men?"

"I have not, although it is not unheard of on my home world."

Daniel opened his eyes wide in surprise; he hadn't known that. "Formal, legal marriage?" he asked, and Teal'c nodded once.

Another man came bustling down to their table. "Ah, Kristo," Telos said, and burped. "Finally."

"Micheas asked me to feed you all. I just bought some wonderful pilchard; I'll fry them up crisp, with good bread from Delios', and more wine, yes?"

Telos waved. "Bring it on, Kristo, and I'll be sure Nikios hears of your generosity."

Kristo snorted. "He certainly will. Micheas will take him the bill." He trundled back up the hill to the stone building where, presumably, he cooked and within minutes the smell of hot oil wafted down to Daniel, and his stomach growled.

"One thing about Kristo. He does fry up a mean pilchard. Serves 'em with these bitter greens in olive oil, oh." Telos kissed his fingers. "God loves us," he said solemnly, and drank.

They spent the day on the pier with Telos, eating hundreds of the tiny fried fish, like sardines or anchovies, Daniel thought, and mounds of the tough bread Kristo brought.

He learned a great deal from Telos, more than Telos thought he was teaching them. He learned that Telos said "God loves us" at least once every ten minutes; that he was an artist who had painted murals on the walls of the homes of the best citizens but that he'd fallen out of fashion. He had painted the mural in the great dining hall of Nikios' father, however, and now lived off the kindness of Nikios.

Daniel thought there was more to the story than that, but Telos fell silent when he pressed. There was a sadness to the man that Daniel respected, too; he knew that, like himself, Telos had lost someone he'd loved.

Sam and Teal'c left for a while, to stroll through town, and Jack to watch a fishing boat come in. Its nets had filled the hold so completely and so fast that they'd returned early, the fishermen aboard joyful to return home safely. In their noisy bustle, Telos asked Daniel, "Is Jack your man?"

"What?" Daniel looked away from the boat and Jack. "No, no. He's, um, my commanding officer, I guess."

"That man?" Telos rolled his eyes. "Well, wonders never cease. God loves us, that he should be your leader."

"Why?"

"Why? Where's a mirror? You're beautiful, Daniel." He stared across the table at Daniel, who felt himself redden under his steady gaze. "You are as beautiful as Nikios, my boy. Any man would serve you and be proud. Don't sell yourself short. It's dishonorable."

"I don't know what you mean," Daniel said.

Telos shrugged. "You're from another world. Perhaps it doesn't matter there. But that Jack of yours -- you're his leader. It's as plain as that pretty nose on your pretty face."

"We don't -- we're not . . ." Daniel fell silent, and then sighed. "You're right, Telos. Things are different for us."

"Maybe," he said. "But I know what I see." And he fell silent again, sighing heavily, his breath thick with the strong wine they'd been drinking.

When the sun had slid across the sky and nearly touched the roofs of the tall buildings behind them, Telos said, "Five strokes of the blade." The four members of SG-1 had returned to the table by then, and they all jumped when the noise rang out. "You need to go."

"Thank you, Telos. It was a most enjoyable afternoon," Daniel told him.

To his surprise, Jack agreed. "I had a great time, Telos. Thank you."

Telos waved his cup toward them, slopping out a little wine. "Thank you. I ate better today than I have in a year. And you," he said firmly to Daniel. "You remember what I said. Don't sell yourself short."

"Yes, Telos," he said, unable to come up with anything else. His teammates eyed him curiously, but at that moment Micheas reappeared.

"Come, come," he said. "My lord expects you to be prompt."

"Good bye, Telos," Daniel called over his shoulder as he followed Micheas up the hill again, Jack at his side. Sam was behind him, her red cock's comb nodding as she climbed, and he hid his smile at her appearance. She'd probably forgotten she was wearing it, and he didn't want to remind her.

Micheas led them right through the town, past the harbor where the fishing boats were bobbing in the swell, then past a handsome marina where the yachts of the wealthy were docked. Jack trailed reluctantly, staring out over them, and Daniel watched him with pleasure. He hadn't known Jack loved the water so much.

The road curved a bit uphill and then Daniel saw what had to be Nikios' home. Palace. Palazzo. Whatever. It was large and imposing, yet simultaneously light and delicate. Beautifully landscaped, it seemed to have grown there, the walls the same color as the soil and surrounded by tall graceful plume-like trees.

"Wow," Daniel heard Sam mutter, and he agreed. It was very wow. Nikios clearly was a man of some import. He wondered again about Telos' relationship with Nikios' father, why such an important man would befriend the town drunk.

Micheas stopped at the foot of a wide, curving flight of stairs. "You will find Nikios' personal guards within; they will be expecting you," he told Daniel. "I hope to meet you again, before you leave Lavra."

"Thank you," Daniel told him, and was pleased when Micheas squeezed his forearm in farewell.

As Micheas had said, there were guards at the top of the stairs. An especially handsome man, with blond cornrows and a powerful build, greeted them warmly. "Daniel!" he called, and stepped forward. "Welcome! My lord Nikios has instructed me to bring you and your men to his private dining chamber. Please follow me."

Daniel was a little confused, and glanced at Jack, who shrugged. "Daniel," he said, and gestured for Daniel to lead. The guard guided them down long hallways and up several shallow flights of stairs; they passed many people, all male, all smiling and bowing to SG-1. Finally, he paused and bowed again. "Through here, gentlemen," he said, and stood back a step. Daniel glanced at Jack again, and then led the way into a room with an enormous balcony overlooking the ocean.

The sun was hovering above the horizon, a melting yellow ball mirrored in the water. All four teammates stopped for a moment to stare. Daniel became aware that there were others in the room, also watching the sunset. Quickly, the sun settled nearer the water, and then Nikios touched Daniel's arm.

"They say you can see a glint of green, when the sun shines through the ocean," he whispered into Daniel's ear. "This I have never seen, although I long to. Perhaps tonight."

They stood close together, Daniel intensely aware of Nikios' body so near his. Nikios smelled good, like flowers, but not in a feminine way. Like a garden, Daniel thought, and took a deep breath. He watched the sun, now halfway into the next hemisphere, its reflection trembling like molten lava, and then suddenly it was night.

"Ahh," Nikios breathed, and Daniel trembled like the sun's reflection. "Not this time. Perhaps tomorrow." Daniel nodded, unwilling to trust his voice. Nikios clapped his hands. "Lights," he called softly, as if reluctant to break the silence.

A fire was lit in the enormous fireplace behind them, and sconces on the wall burst into light. Nikios stepped away from Daniel and smiled at SG-1. "Welcome to my home," he said. "Did you learn much from Telos?"

"Yes, thank you," Daniel said. Sam nodded, her absurd cap bobbing.

"Please, sit." In front of the fire, their backs to the balcony, they found overstuffed couches scattered with cushions. Nikios sprawled on one and patted it. "Here, Daniel. Tell me what you've learned."

"Um." He sat awkwardly, wondering if he was being seduced. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were all watching him closely; they perched together on the same couch, straight-backed, all in a row. They didn't look the least bit comfortable.

"Wine, I think," Nikios said, and wine flowed. "Daniel?"

"We learned that you do not worship the Goa'uld," he blurted out.

Nikios raised his eyebrows. "I do not know this word."

"Flamboyant parasites that call themselves gods," Jack answered. "Glowy eyes, big voices."

"I know of no such gods. We worship Dionysus; do you know him?"

"God of wine," Sam said, sipping at her cup.

"Among other things, yes," Nikios said, smiling at her.

"We also learned that men and women are completely segregated here."

"Yes, that is so. It has always been so here, although we know that other places have other practices."

"Um, are you married?"

Nikios looked away from Daniel. After a moment, he said, "No. Not yet."

"Will you marry a woman or a man?" Teal'c asked.

"A man," Nikios said. "Heads of state only marry men."

"Uh, not that it's any of my business," Jack said, "but doesn't that make it difficult to, uh, well, to have the next generation of heads of state?"

Nikios looked away from the fire, his eyes crinkling at Jack's question. "It might," he said. "I have heard of cultures in which inheritance is dependent upon blood relationships. However, in Lavra, when a child is born, it is assessed by our priests. One in several thousand is discovered to be the next head of state. The child who will succeed me was born just six months ago. He is with his wetnurse now, but will soon come to live here, to be trained to succession."

"So your father wasn't really your father?"

Nikios raised his eyebrows. "I should be insulted, Jack, but I understand your question. He was my father, yes, and loved me very much, as I loved him, and as my son will learn to love me. But we were not related by blood, no. Love does not measure itself by blood, I think."

Daniel nodded. He thought so, too, but then, he and Sha'uri had never had a child, so perhaps his opinion was meaningless.

"To your son," he said, raising his cup, and the others followed suit. "To your son," Jack echoed, and they drank.

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"Nikios. All of us are Nikios. Nikios of Lavra. For now."

Shortly after that, servants carried in a trestle table, and set food out on it -- good bread, not the tough stuff they'd had a Kristo's earlier, and roasted birds on spits, still sizzling in their juices, and tiny vegetables, gleaming like jewels in their sauce. Sam and Teal'c shared a couch, but Jack sat alone, reclining awkwardly, trying to eat one-handedly. Daniel stayed near Nikios, embarrassed but amused, too.

When they were finished, the servants returned with hot damp towels and washed their hands and faces, then brought more wine, a sweet dessert wine the color of raspberries. They brought new cups, too, tiny ones, and in Daniel's, staring up at him, was a tiny phallus that touched his nose each time he drank.

"Um," he said, peeking over the rim of the cup at Jack, who was looking so fixedly into his own cup that Daniel knew he had a dick in there, too. Sam was as red as her hat and hastily set down the cup. Teal'c had refused wine and so remained blissfully ignorant of his teammates' embarrassment.

"Do you like this wine?" Nikios asked Daniel softly, and Daniel felt himself blush.

"Um," he said again, wondering whether he should drink the wine and get drunk so he could ignore it or pretend he was sophisticated enough not to mind the little prick on his nose each time he drank.

"How long can you stay in Lavra?" Nikios asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"We were sent here to learn three things," Sam said, and Daniel looked up in surprise. He realized she was talking to keep from being embarrassed by the situation. "To learn whether or not the Goa'uld were here. Which apparently they are not."

"They are not," Nikios said, watching her carefully.

"To learn why they aren't here," Daniel added.

Nikios shrugged. "I have never heard of them. But you should ask our priests. I will make arrangements for you to meet with them. Perhaps in their libraries they have some record of these Goa'uld." He took another sip of wine. "And the third reason?"

Daniel knew that the third reason was, of course, to learn whether these people had any technology the SGC might find useful in their fight against the Goa'uld, but normally they didn't just blurt that out. Then Jack said, "To learn if trade opportunities exist," and Daniel smiled gratefully at him.

"Well. As I said earlier, we are an important port on this world. Although not the largest of cities by any means, we can offer you much."

"I notice the weapons of your guards are primarily knives, swords, and spears."

"There are many kinds of weapons, Daniel. Are you interested in weapons technology?"

"Yes," Jack answered quickly.

"Then you may also see our armories. I will have Micheas guide you. And you will remain here, with me, during your visit to this world."

"Thank you," Daniel said, and felt himself blush again when Nikios stroked his back.

"My pleasure," he said, and then Daniel knew he was being seduced.

"Ah-huh," Jack coughed, sitting up. "It's been a long day, Nikios. Maybe we should set up our own camp, outside town. Not disrupt your household."

"Nonsense. Everything has already been taken care of. Agathokles," he called over his shoulder, and an elderly man stepped forward. "Take our guests to their quarters. Be sure they're well-provided for. Agathokles will be responsible for your comfort," he added.

"Thank you," Daniel said again, standing up and moving near Jack. Agathokles smiled and bowed deeply, then led them out the way they'd come. Daniel bowed to Nikios and, after a second's hesitation, so did Jack, and then they followed Agathokles down the stairs and around another long hallway.

"You are very near my lord's rooms," he told them, his voice soft and hoarse. "I will sleep outside. Do not hesitate to ask me for anything."

Each of their rooms opened onto a balcony that also faced the ocean. First Teal'c, then Sam, then Jack, and finally Daniel were shown their rooms. Daniel entered his hesitantly, until Agathokles had lit several of the wall sconces and he could see better.

His room, he immediately saw, was much nicer than any of his teammates'. It was bigger, with a salon that led to the bedroom. The bed was enormous, too, and covered with transparent draperies, like delicate mosquito netting. On the balcony sat a round metal table and two chairs, much like chairs on Earth but wider and more cushioned, almost like little couches.

"Would you like a fire?" Agathokles asked him, stooping near the fireplace.

"Um, no, thank you," Daniel said, a bit distracted. He had to force his attention away from the balcony and the sound and smell of the sea. "Where's the, uh, bathroom? Facilities."

"Through here," Agathokles said, and pushed back a wall hanging that turned out to hide the entrance to yet another large room.

"This is positively sybaritic," Daniel said when Agathokles had lit the sconces and candles.

"The tub works like this," he said, demonstrating the taps, which shot water up into an arc that splashed into the enormous tub. "And here are scents to calm you for bed, or arouse you for pleasure, or wake you for work."

Daniel thought he'd blushed more that night than he had in the past year. "Thank you," he whispered.

"If there is anything you wish, remember, I will be right outside," Agathokles told him, and bowed deeply again. Daniel followed him to the large double doors leading to his room and stepped out into the hall. Jack stood there, watching him, his eyes dark and unreadable in the gloom of the hallway.

"Come and look, Jack," Daniel said, striving for normalcy, and was pleased when Jack immediately stepped toward him. "You have got to see the bathroom."

"You got a bathroom? How come I have to use one at the end of the hall?"

"Well, you're welcome to use mine. Wonder if Sam would like to? She's not going to want to share a bathroom with strange men."

"Hey, it's better than the bushes we usually have to use off-world." He stared at the tub. "Uh, do those faucets look like --"

"Yes, they do," Daniel said hastily. "And you should see what they look like when they're turned on."

"Actually, I think I can guess." They glanced at each other and Daniel shook his head. "What the hell is this place?" Jack asked him as they wandered back into Daniel's bedroom.

"I'm not really sure. It's like some extreme version of archaic Greek life. Only with better plumbing and wine."

"That thing on Sam's head -- is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, and if you say one word to her about it --"

"I ain't that stupid." Jack flopped onto Daniel's bed. "Jesus, this is like a feather mattress. You really rate. Which reminds me." He sat up and looked seriously at Daniel. "That Nikios was hitting on you, Daniel."

"I know."

"Not to offend you, but I'm a little worried about your virtue here. I mean, he's the top dog. This is his home. These are his servants and guards."

"I know, Jack." He sighed. "I've been thinking about that myself. I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

"Well, I'm not. I mean, yeah, maybe he knows that no means no, but maybe not, you know?"

"I know." Jack scratched his chin, looking irritable as he stared into space. "Listen, Jack. To make us both feel better, do you wanna share this room with me? I mean, that bed's big enough for the entire team."

He sighed. "I was just gonna suggest that, but I was afraid you'd get pissed at me. Yeah. I'd sleep a lot better. Wait."

"No, that's okay. I know what you mean." They smiled at each other. "We better check on Sam and Teal'c."

Whom they found in Sam's room, leaning against the balcony and staring out into the invisible sea. Above them, stars gleamed thickly in strange constellations, and the sound of the ocean rolling up and back and up again filled the night. "This is so beautiful," Sam said, stretching back to look into the sky. "I'm serious. I want to vacation here."

"It is voluptuous," Teal'c said. Daniel looked at him in surprise. "Does that not mean 'full of delight and a pleasure to the senses'?"

"Yes, it does," Daniel admitted. "You're right. It is voluptuous here."

"Listen, kids." Jack's face was barely visible in the light streaming out from Sam's bedroom onto the balcony, but Daniel could tell he was a bit embarrassed. "For reasons you probably can guess, Daniel and I are gonna share a room. I'd feel better if you two would, too."

"I was about to suggest that to Major Carter," Teal'c said, and the three men turned to her.

She was still wearing her cock's comb, and her back was to the ocean, so the light from her bedroom fell squarely on her face. Daniel saw her consider arguing the point, but then she looked at him, her blue eyes wide. She reached up and plucked off her hat. "I think that's very wise," she said at last, and Daniel heard Jack sigh.

"Thank you, Major. I'll indicate in my report that this was done on my orders."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sam, there's the most incredible bathroom in my room. Jack says you have to share one, but wouldn't you rather use mine?"

"Oh, Daniel, thank you. I'll get my stuff."

"Don't worry about bubble bath," he called after her. "There're three different kinds to choose from."

"We'll just wait here," Jack said. "Give you some privacy."

"Thank you, sir," she shouted, disappearing out the door.

"Two doors up!" Daniel said, but then he heard Agaklothes speaking to Sam.

"Daniel Jackson. I am pleased you will be with O'Neill tonight. I believe that Nikios is interested in you sexually."

Daniel rolled his eyes, but only said, "Yes, I think so, too, Teal'c."

"If he approaches you, you must tell him that you and O'Neill are lovers, and that your culture values fidelity. Tell him it would be an act of dishonor to be unfaithful to O'Neill."

Daniel began to wonder if he could die of embarrassment, or if he'd eventually get used to this. Neither he nor Jack spoke for nearly a moment; then he simply said, "Good idea, Teal'c."

He turned toward the sea again, and rested his arms against the balustrade. Despite the brilliance of the stars above them, there was very little ambient light. Occasionally the white crest of a wave would catch the starlight, but the sea was an enormous invisible presence. The breeze had died completely, and the only sound was the ocean rolling against the beach beneath them.

Teal'c was right, he thought. This is voluptuous.

Jack nudged his hand with a cup, and he took a sip. More of that dessert wine, he discovered, and in another cup with a prick that poked his nose each time he drank. "There weren't any other cups to use?" he groused.

Jack grinned at him, his teeth glinting in the starlight. "I like these cups. Think I might take one home with me."

They sat on the floor of the balcony, peering out through the uprights, sipping wine and talking desultorily. Sam wandered back, smelling like lavender and lemon, and then Teal'c disappeared to experience Daniel's bathtub for himself. "Oh, sir," Daniel heard Sam exclaim when she took her first sip of wine.

"Sorry, Carter," Jack said, sounding completely unapologetic.

"He thinks it's funny," Daniel told her. "Fits his sense of humor."

"Well, the wine is good." She took another sip, and rubbed her nose. "Reminds me of some boyfriends I've had."

"Whoa! Carter! TMI!"

"Too late to complain now, Jack. You gave her that cup."

"So I did." He toasted her. "Sorry, Carter. Learned my lesson."

"I doubt that," she muttered, and took another sip. Daniel laughed. He was a little tipsy, but he felt safe, surrounded by people he loved and trusted. He wished this was a vacation.

Well, these few hours would have to be a mini-vacation for him. A respite, an exemption, a brief time to forget. He leaned his head against the cool terracotta upright of the balcony and sighed. Right now, at this moment, he was safe. Everything was all right. The night could be torn asunder in his next heartbeat, but right now, for this one heartbeat, all was well.

"God loves us," he said, remember Telos, and felt Sam's hand slip into his.

When Teal'c returned, smelling of pine and cedar, he and Jack left them. Agathokles was waiting in the hallway, smiling at them. "Good masters, good night," he called to them, bowing, and they bowed back, a bit unsteadily on Daniel's part.

"You bathe first," Daniel told Jack. "I need to write in my journal." He sat at the little table on the balcony, a candle's steady light to write by, reminding him of his beloved year on Abydos. As he sat there, he listened to Jack muttering to himself in the bathroom, trying to figure out how the taps worked, and then his "Whoa!" when he succeeded and the water shot out in the oh-so-suggestive arc.

He'd nearly finished his entry when Jack emerged, scrubbing his hair dry. Daniel watched him silently. He neatly hung the damp towel through an iron ring in the wall, then studied their bedroom carefully. He was wearing a tee shirt and his briefs, and his lean muscles gleamed as he stretched to pull back the netting and then turn down the bedcovers. Daniel saw he had already carefully laid out his clothes and weapons so they were close to hand, and that he climbed into the bed nearest the entrance from the salon. To protect my honor, Daniel thought, smiling to himself, and finished up.

Jack propped himself up in the bed. "Got anything to read?"

"Um." Daniel dug through his pack. "Archaeology Today. The Reign of the Phallus. And Cold Mountain."

"Cold Mountain." As Daniel handed him the book, he could smell Jack, a combination of familiar and unfamiliar odors rising from his warm, moist body. Daniel realized he smelled a bit like Nikios, the garden scent he wore.

"Nice," he said, but Jack only looked puzzled. "Hope you like the book."

"Hmm," was his only response.

The bath was just as sybaritic as it looked, Daniel decided as he lounged in the tub, neck-deep in warm silky water. He'd used the same scent Jack had, and wished he'd brought a book with him, so he could read in the tub. Not that there was enough light from the wall sconces, but the rim of the tub was wide enough for a dozen fat candles. Tomorrow night.

Jack was asleep by the time Daniel came to bed, the book open on his chest. Daniel removed it carefully and blew out the candles in the room, till the only light came from the dying embers of the fire. He sighed and settled into sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Another day like today would be nice, he thought sleepily. God loves us.

Daniel woke once in the night, to pee, and found Jack watching him through slitted eyes when he returned. "You okay?" he whispered, and Jack nodded. "Go back to sleep." Jack smiled at him and rolled onto his side; facing the door.

When he woke next, Jack was gone, as were his clothes and weapons. Daniel heard voices in the salon, but the light was still pale outside the window, a creamy lavender color, and he stuffed a pillow over his head and fell asleep again. In no time, Jack was shaking him, pulling the pillow away. "There's no coffee," Jack told him, smiling down at him, "but the tea is pretty good, and the bread is great."

"Mph," Daniel said, but obediently rolled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom. When he finally entered the salon, Sam and Teal'c were there, too.

"Hey, sleepy-head," Sam teased him, holding out a cup of something steaming. She was wearing her cock's comb again.

"Mph," he said again, and settled on her couch, drinking greedily. His teammates had left him bread and what must be a fruit salad, plus more fish, steamed this time. "Good," he said five minutes later.

"Told ya," Jack said, snagging another piece of bread. "Wish they cooked for the SGC's commissary."

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, it depends on Nikios," Jack said, glancing at Agathokles, who stood near the door. "He said we could see the priests' libraries and the armories."

"That would be great."

"My lord has already given orders for Micheas to take you to the armories," Agathokles told them. "He will speak with the priests today, about your viewing the libraries. They will wish to question you first, of course."

Daniel nodded. Made sense to him. "When and where do we meet Micheas?" he asked Agathokles.

"At the first stroke of the blade," he said. "You have plenty of time to finish your meal. My lord has asked that you spend the afternoon with him. He wishes to swim."

"I think I'll pass on that," Sam said hastily. "Do you think that would be all right, Agathokles?"

He bowed. "I am sure of it. Let me know what you wish to do instead."

"Sir?"

Jack shrugged and wiped his mouth. "I think we should stay paired up. Teal'c?"

"I would be honored to remain with Major Carter. Perhaps Micheas would be able to explain some facets of this culture to us."

"Sounds great," Sam said. Daniel was pretty sure she was being sarcastic, but it was too early in the morning for him to tell.

The armory was not, for Daniel, the highlight of his visit to Lavra, nor did it offer any explanation for why the Goa'uld were not known on this world. He remembered Nikios' comment the prior day on different kinds of defense systems and tried to lead the conversation around to alternatives to swords and spears and catapults, but Micheas and their guide were either unaware of any such alternate defense systems or very good dissemblers.

But the swords were beautiful, and he watched his teammates study them with knowledgeable eyes. Teal'c, in particular, turned out to know a great deal about swords, including swords from various cultures on Earth. "How?" Jack asked him at one point, and he said, "The Discovery Channel."

Daniel was bored and dragging by the time Micheas led them out of the armories; they'd seen swords being made by apprentice craftsmen and it had been hot and sticky work just watching them. He was glad to walk outside into the brilliant sunshine. The sweet-smelling breeze cooled his overheated skin, and he stretched luxuriously. He caught Jack smiling at him. "What?"

Jack just shook his head. "What's next, Micheas?"

"Lunch," he said firmly, and led them to a little cafe not far from the armories; most of the tables were filled by men dressed in the same kind of kilt that Micheas wore, although a few wore chitons. Daniel knew that the clothing was conveying a lot of information about the citizens of this city, so in between bites of his meal, he plied Micheas with questions about who wore what when.

"That man," Micheas said in a low voice, pointing with the dripping rib he was eating, "is from Messene. Now their women walk the streets, the same as men." He shook his head. "The gods do not like Messene. Just two cycles ago, the earth shook and shivered, and many of their buildings were knocked right down. People died inside, crushed or burned. These things never happen in Lavra."

"How can you tell he's from Messene?" Daniel asked.

"See his sandals? That curved heel? And the cut and color of his kilt. Plus his accent -- awful. No wonder the gods punish them."

"How far is Messene from here?" Sam asked him; in light of what Micheas had just said about the women in Messene, Daniel thought it very daring of her.

"Three days by sail; seven by foot."

"Another coastal city?" Jack asked, choosing his second, or maybe third, rib from the pile in front of them.

"Oh, yes. The inland people come here rarely. We respect them and they respect us, but rarely interact."

"Why is that?" Jack said through the rib he'd selected.

Micheas shrugged. "They are different. Coarse and violent. But they rely on us for fish and trade, and we rely on them for produce that will not grow on the coast. It's been that way for as long as Lavra and Kritias have existed."

"Kritias?" Daniel asked, trying to identify the name from archaic or classical Greece.

"Our brother-city, inland."

After the meal, Micheas took them back to Nikios' residence. "Goodbye, Daniel," he said warmly, clasping Daniel's forearm again and bowing slightly.

"Goodbye, Micheas," Daniel called after him, and then followed Jack up the stairs. Agathokles was waiting for them at the top.

"My lord is waiting for you, Daniel. He wishes to swim now."

"This is where I say good bye," Sam said, and to Daniel's surprise, hugged him.

"O'Neill. I trust you will remain at Daniel Jackson's side."

Jack nodded, and they watched as Sam and Teal'c went down the hallway leading to their rooms. Then Daniel lightly touched Jack's arm to draw his attention, and they followed Agathokles through a different hallway, this one turning into steps leading down.

When they finally reached the bottom, Nikios was there. He was dressed in another chiton, but of a very fine fabric, and so thin that with the sun behind him, Daniel could see everything Nikios had to offer. "Daniel," he smiled at him, and held out his hand. "Come with me." He led them across a wide veranda and out onto the beach.

It was very private, Daniel was grateful to see; almost an inlet. Only Nikios, Agathokles, and two guards at either end were there, or at least that's all Daniel could see. When they reached the water's edge, Nikios kicked off his sandals and unclasped the chiton so it fell onto the sand. He stood there a moment, the breeze ruffling his tightly curled hair, obviously expecting Daniel to study and admire his body.

He was as beautiful as the men in the murals on the walls of his residence. Daniel felt himself blushing again, and didn't dare look at Jack. He dropped his eyes and saw that Nikios' penis was thick and plump, though not fully erect.

"Well? Will you swim like that?" Nikios asked, gesturing at Daniel's heavy BDUs, and then waded into the water.

Daniel stood there, the water rolling over the toes of his boots, and then risked a glance at Jack, who was smiling crookedly. "Go on," he said. "It'll feel great."

"Not you?"

"Naw. I'll stand guard." He walked back up the beach a bit, and Daniel realized he was giving him a bit of privacy. After a moment's hesitation, he stripped as quickly as he could, feeling awkward and gauche. He tucked his glasses into a pocket and then waded into the water after Nikios.

And it did feel wonderful, he thought. The perfect temperature. When he was deep enough, he dove in and twisted, then came up spraying water happily. He loved to swim, but it wasn't a pleasure he often had time or opportunity for these days.

Nikios trod water nearby, watching him with a smile not unlike Jack's. "Let's swim," was all he said though, and they set out, swimming in tandem for a while.

When they were tired, they bobbed in the water. Nikios said, "Did you find the armories interesting?"

"Oh, yes. Well, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c did. But, Nikios," he added, swimming closer, "you said something about other protections, other weapons. What did you mean? No one at the armories knew."

Nikios smiled at him. "You know we serve the god Dionysus, Daniel. He protects us."

Daniel felt a pang of disappointment. Yet again, they would return without any weapons technology. He knew how hard the government was pressing General Hammond to find something that would be of use, and for a while he had hoped Lavra might offer them something.

"You say nothing. Do you not believe that Dionysus would help us?"

"Oh, no, I'm sure he would."

"I think you do not tell me the truth, Daniel."

"No, well, yes, a little. It's just we were hoping to bring something home with us. I don't think Dionysus is gonna be too interested in our planet."

"No, he is with us, with Lavra. Though perhaps we might arrange a trade. Let me think on this, Daniel."

Daniel thought he was full of shit, but smiled anyway. It was a beautiful day, the water felt great; what was one more disappointment? "Thank you, Nikios," was all he said.

"Your man will not swim?"

"Oh, well." Guiltily, Daniel looked back at Jack, still standing on shore, watching them, he knew, from behind those sunglasses. "He guards me," he finally said.

"As well he should. Yet you told Micheas that he is not yours?"

"No, not that way." Oh, shit. Daniel remembered that Teal'c had told him to lie, to say that he and Jack were lovers. "Well, maybe someday. I can hope."

"We can all hope for happiness," Nikios said, and Daniel nodded.

"I should get back. Jack will be hot and tired."

"Have him come in. If he is concerned about safety, you may wait on shore with your weapons."

"I'll ask him." Of course, now Daniel had to get out of the water in front of everybody. He sighed, took a deep breath, and swam back in. He could feel Nikios' eyes on his backside and Jack's on his front. Agathokles brought him an enormous towel and tried to dry him off, despite Daniel's protests. Eventually, he wrapped himself up in it, as modestly as in a chador, and walked to Jack.

"Nikios wants you to go swimming."

"I don't think so."

"Jack. He's in charge. He wants you to swim. I'll stay here."

"Shit. You think I should?"

"He hinted something about weapons technology again, and trade." Not that Daniel believed him, but it would do Jack good to cool off with a swim. And be honest, Daniel told himself; you want to watch him, the same way he watched you.

So he did. Jack stripped efficiently, not tripping over his boots the way Daniel had, and was soon slipping through the water. His pale bottom popped up when he dove, and Daniel smiled to himself. He was as lean and slippery as an otter, and as much fun to watch.

Jack and Nikios spoke for some time as they dog paddled around each other. Daniel had forgotten his glasses in his clothes, so he couldn't see their facial expressions, but he could tell they weren't fighting. That was good.

At last the two men returned, Nikios rising from the water with the grace of a male Aphrodite. Agathokles brought them both towels, but Jack was spared the indignity of being dried off. Daniel came back to the water's edge and dressed, putting his glasses on last. When he stood up from tying his boots, he noticed that Jack's face was a little red, and wondered if he'd gotten sunburnt. He touched his own nose carefully, but it wasn't tender.

"Thank you, Nikios," Jack said when they were all dressed.

"Please dine with me again tonight," Nikios asked them. "At the stroke of the fifth blade."

"Thank you," Daniel said, and Agathokles led them away, back to their room, which was cool and almost blue in the afternoon light. Daniel flopped onto the bed, closed his eyes, and didn't wake until Agathokles came to take them to dinner.

Their evening meal with Nikios was as delicious as all their meals in Lavra had been. The servants brought a white wine tonight, light and fresh, and they ate yet another kind of fish, thick slabs grilled right over the fire in Nikios' dining room. "This is sooo good," Sam nearly moaned at the first bite, and Daniel nodded his agreement.

"Lavra is known for its fish," Nikios said. "Many come to trade for it."

"The wine isn't bad, either," Jack said, toasted Nikios, who nodded. "Listen, Nikios," he said more seriously, setting down his cup. "While we were swimming, you said there was a big ceremony tomorrow night, and that some kind of trade might be arranged then for weapons."

Nikios looked thoughtful, and his gaze drifted toward the fire behind Daniel. "Yes," he said at last. "I must think on this more, but perhaps we can come to some arrangement. You will visit the priests tomorrow, and ask them your questions about your evil gods. When you return, I will have an answer for you."

Daniel could see that Jack wanted to press Nikios, so he gently kicked Jack's ankle. He gave Daniel a sharp glance, but remained silent. "Thank you, Nikios," Daniel said. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"You will enjoy your visit, Daniel, I am certain. I only wish I could accompany you. Perhaps some other time."

"Perhaps," Daniel agreed politely, knowing that no matter what trade arrangements were made, it was unlikely he would be back. He would be off to the next first contact, and the one after that.

The visit with the priests was enjoyable; Nikios had been right. Even Jack was interested. The ones they met were all quiet men with shaved heads and long beards, and wore their chitons longer than the men they'd seen in the streets. There'd been an awkward moment when they saw Sam, but they'd studied her red cock's comb thoughtfully and at last welcomed all four teammates inside the walls of their monastery.

The perimeter walls were thick, Daniel saw as they walked through, but once inside, the grounds were open and light. Young boys were playing soccer at the far end of a field, and older men watched them, laughing and cheering. Under a tree, an elderly man sat on a stool, lectured a small class of teenaged boys. Daniel longed to linger and listen, but the three priests guiding them took them across the grounds and into one of the larger buildings.

"Here you are," someone said, and Daniel looked up to see a handsome man striding toward them. He must be a priest, Daniel thought, observing his shaved head and long beard, but he wore his chiton shorter and his feet were bare. His beard was blond and wildly curly, and his eyes were as blue as Sam's, and just as lively and curious. "I have heard much about you. I am Arkhias, and I welcome you on behalf of Nikios of Kritias."

"Of Kritias?" Daniel asked. "Not of Lavra?"

"All Nikios belong to Kritias," Arkhias said, as if that explained everything.

Daniel was about to ask him more when Jack said, "Thank you for your time, Arkhias. We're concerned about the gods of this world, particularly a kind of god called Goa'uld. Have you heard of them?"

"I have not, but I am not the most learned here. Come with me to meet Lykos. If he does not know, no one will."

Arkhias turned and led them through the building, the three priests following them. The rooms were considerably smaller than in Nikios' residence, but all had openings near or in the ceiling and light flooded the entire building.

Daniel quickly got lost as they wound their way through the maze of small rooms. Most were empty, but all had brilliant murals painted on the walls, of boys studying at the feet of older men, or young men performing athletically, or old men smiling beatifically at the viewer. In fact, as Daniel looked more closely, he realized that each mural had one individual looking out at the viewer, smiling seductively. One boy smiled so beautifully at Daniel that he had to smile back and, when he caught Jack looking at him quizzically, he gestured at the mural. Jack smiled, too, and they glanced conspiratorially at each other.

Daniel didn't approve of this culture's harsh segregation of the sexes, but he had to admit, the men at least seemed to be happy, devoted to healthy pursuits, proud of their education and athleticism. He wondered what dark side was hidden to him, and if he'd ever learn about it, and wished he would never know. He wanted to remember this place as the idyll it seemed at this moment.

At last Arkhias stopped and gathered SG-1 around him, the priests still hovering behind them. "Lykos is here. Ask your question. If he knows, he will answer."

Daniel looked around curiously, but the room was empty. He turned to Arkhias, who said again, "Ask, Daniel. Ask."

Daniel swallowed, and said, "Lykos. We have come from far away to learn about this place. We understand that Lavra worships the god Dionysus, but have other gods visited you? With glowing eyes and deep, booming voices?"

Arkhias closed his eyes and stood swaying in place. The priests moved silently among SG-1 to stand around him, but not too near, Daniel saw. They slowly raised their arms, and Daniel felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Teal'c's eyes widened, and Sam shivered. Jack grew very still, his eyes narrow and sharp.

Arkhias began to moan softly: ahhhh, he exhaled, and then again: ahhhh. "These gods do not speak to me," he whispered, so softly that Daniel found himself leaning forward to hear. "In all the libraries of all the worlds, I find no mention of such gods.

"But there are parasites that pretend to be gods. You must beware of these creatures. They are false gods, false, falssssse." The whisper faded out, and Arkhias crumpled. The priests caught him tenderly, and one stroked his face.

"Arkhias, Arkhias," he called, and the love in his voice made Daniel look away. He looked at Jack instead, and saw that Jack was watching him, his face blank and unreadable.

After a few moments, Arkhias said, "I am well, Philos." Philos helped him stand, and brushed the golden hair back from Arkhias' face. Another priest brought him a cup; Daniel could smell wine. Arkhias drank deeply, and sighed. "Thank you, dear ones."

Finally, he looked at Daniel. "Was Lykos able to help you?"

"You don't remember?" Daniel asked him, a little shyly but too curious not to.

He shook his head. "No, when he comes, it's as though I fall asleep. So you must tell me what he said."

"He knew of the Goa'uld. He knew they are false gods, and he warned us to beware of them."

"Then you must take care," Arkhias said. "Such a warning must be taken very seriously. Please tell me if you meet these false gods you will not worship them."

"We will not," Teal'c said decisively, and Daniel nodded.

"Very good. I am happy that Lykos could be of help. Now I must lie down for a while. Philos, will you show our guests out?"

With reluctance in his face, Philos nodded, and stroked Arkhias' cheek one last time. "This way," he said, and swiftly guided them through the clutter of small rooms. When they emerged into the courtyard he pointed at the gates. "You can find your way? I wish to return to Arkhias."

"Of course," Sam assured him.

No one bothered at them, or watched them with much interest as they left. Once they were back on the street, they stood in a group for a moment, watching Jack. "Well," he said. "That was interesting. Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head, glancing through the wrought iron gates into the courtyard. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Some kind of psychosis, I suppose."

"A kind of split personality?" Sam suggested.

"I didn't really think it would be appropriate to ask," Daniel added, and Jack nodded.

"Freaky. But at least we know a little more. The Goa'uld must have been here at one time; that's why this address was on the Abydos cartouche, and why that Lykos guy had heard of them. But we still don't know if they're on this world now, even if not in Lavra, and we don't know how they kicked them out of Lavra."

"We must ask Nikios," Teal'c said. "He is the current leader of the city. It is his duty to know."

Jack shrugged, and Daniel thought he flushed a bit. "We can ask," he muttered, turning to climb the hill to Nikios' residence.

But Nikios was busy with affairs of the state and not available to them until after lunch. For the first time, he visited them in their quarters, where they had gathered in Daniel's room, on the balcony. It was another perfect day, and they'd all stripped down to tee shirts and trousers, and even Jack had taken off his boots. Agathokles had brought them pitchers of light wine, delicate and fresh, but as light as it was, Daniel was still a little tipsy. He leaned against the warm stone wall, his feet stretched out, and closed his eyes. Jack was sitting next to him and knocked him with his shoulder. "Too early to go back to sleep," he teased him. Daniel just blinked sleepily, and Sam laughed. She was lying on the floor, her arm over her eyes against the sun. Teal'c had his back to the ocean, though, and said, "Nikios has arrived."

"Do not rise," Nikios told them, and sat next to Daniel, crossing his legs. Sam quickly pulled her cock's comb from a pocket and tied it back on as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It is too pleasant a day for work. You are wise to rest." He poured himself a cup of the wine. "Were the priests able to help you?"

"A little," Daniel said. "We, uh, met Lykos." Nikios waited patiently. Obviously, he had expected them to meet Lykos. "He warned us that the Goa'uld were false gods and that we should be careful of them."

"Lykos is wise beyond words," Nikos said. "You must take his advice."

"Well, thing is," Jack said, "we already knew that. And now we know that the Goa'uld were here, or else Lykos wouldn't know about them. But are they still here?"

Nikos shrugged. "I do not believe so. I have never heard of them."

"How did you force them to leave?" Sam asked him.

"I'm not sure I know." He took another sip of the wine. "If they were here, it was many generations ago. We are taught that Dionysus cares for us, so logically, one would assume Dionysus is responsible. However, it is unlike Dionysus to intervene so directly in our lives."

"See, these Goa'uld are way, way advanced in their weapons. I'm just finding it hard to believe that swords and spears would be enough to get rid of them," Jack said.

"We did not always use swords and spears."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? You once used other kinds of weapons?"

"Oh, yes. Terrible weapons. That is the first and only time that Dionysus directly intervened into our lives. The people of this world were destroying it with their weapons. They poisoned the earth, the sea, and the sky -- all that we now worship and hold dear, they damaged. In some places of the world, the earth itself still remembers their evil.

"But Dionysis came and everything ended. All the old weapons rusted away. Time took care of most of the poisons. The birds and the fish returned. Perhaps that is when the false gods were sent away."

The four teammates digested this information for a while. Daniel wondered how long ago all this had happened, but he knew that Nikios wouldn't be able to tell him. "Many generations" would be the best he could hope for. It would take many generations of archaeologists to find out all Daniel wished to know.

At last he said, "But what if the Goa'uld were to come back? We came through the stargate, the chapaa'ai; there's no reason they couldn't."

"All the cities of this world would be drawn together to destroy them. Perhaps Dionysus would return then, in our need." He smiled at Daniel. "I do not know. I can only hope that such evil is gone forever from our world, or that if it must return, it returns when there are leaders wise enough to banish it."

That's all anyone can hope, Daniel thought, but hope does so little. Yet he knew his heart was buoyed up by hope, however irrational. So he smiled at Nikios, who took his hand. "Hope is all we have, Daniel," he said kindly. "It is all I have."

Beneath them, the ocean rose and fell, as if the world were breathing, and its sweet breath flowed over them as they sat on the balcony in the sunny afternoon, sleepy and sad. Sam scratched her head, her cock's comb nodding, and Daniel smiled, filled with love for her and gratitude for her friendship. Beside her, Teal'c sat as if in kel-no-reem, still and solemn. And warm against his body leaned Jack, ever present in his life.

Well, Daniel thought, Nikios is right. Hope is all we have.

Then Jack said, "Did you give any more thought to trading weapons?"

"I did," Nikios said decisively. "It was a difficult decision for me, Jack. But I think this will work, for both our worlds. Tonight is a most holy celebration. Daniel tells me that, despite your age, you are the leader. Is that true?"

"Well, yes," he said dryly, and Daniel smiled at him.

"Then you may attend. I'm sorry, but the others must remain locked in their rooms."

"Why? Besides, if it's some kind of ritual, Daniel's the more appropriate one to go. That's his specialty."

"Perhaps, but the leader must attend. That would be you."

Jack looked at Daniel, who said, "Please go, Jack. You can tell me all about it. Can he, Nikios? Or would that violate your custom?"

"No, of course he may tell you, once it's ended."

"And the trade?"

"That will take place tonight," Nikios assured Jack, who nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good. So I'll be the anthropologist tonight."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Daniel said doubtfully, and Teal'c made an odd noise in his throat.

"Very well. I will have Agathokles fetch you at the appropriate time. The rest of you must swear not to leave your rooms tonight."

"Ah, Nikios. I'd like the team to be together. Is there any reason they can't all spend the night here in Daniel's quarters?"

"Of course. But the door will be locked, and Agathokles will keep watch over you." Nikios released Daniel's hand and stood. "You should rest and prepare for the evening. Ignore whatever you hear; it is all part of the ritual. Jack will, I promise you, be safe."

When he'd gone, Jack said, "Has this been a weird day?" No one answered, but Daniel agreed with him. It had indeed been a weird day. He rested his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes again. After a few moments, he became aware that Jack was nodding off; he could hear his soft snores. And in a few minutes more, Jack's head was resting on his shoulder.

He smiled in the sun, and let himself doze off, safe with his friends.

At the sixth stroke of the blade, Agathokles came for Jack, who'd dressed in a clean tee shirt and his camouflage trousers. He'd even cleaned and polished his boots, and combed his unruly grey hair. Daniel thought he looked great. "I wish I were going with you," he said, and Jack smiled ruefully.

"Me, too," he said, before disappearing. The door closed, and Daniel heard it being locked. He, Sam, and Teal'c stared at it for a moment, and then Sam sat on one of the couches in the salon. "I feel like a kid, locked out of the grownups' party," she said. Daniel nodded.

"O'Neill will be all right," Teal'c said. He knelt in front of the fireplace and prodded at the logs before adding another one.

"Daniel, do you mind if I take a bath now? A long bath?" Sam asked him.

"Just let me, uh," he said, and slipped away. When he was finished, he went out onto the balcony. The sun had just set, and the sky was deep mauve in the west. Already stars pricked the sky above him, and the scent of the ocean was rich and deep. Up the coast he could see lights approaching; part of the ceremony, he assumed, and watched for a while, but never saw a single person.

Late that night, Daniel woke to shouting. Inside the palazzo, he was sure. Teal'c was already awake and standing at the balcony, staring off to the right. "Can you see anything?" Daniel asked, going to him. Teal'c shook his head. A burst of raucous laughter brought Sam outside, too, but none of them could make out individual voices or words.

Jack didn't return that night.

When Daniel woke again, Teal'c was still standing at the balcony. The light in the room was a soft blue, growing in intensity as he watched, and he could hear the surge of the ocean beneath them. "Has Jack come back? Or Agathokles come by?"

"Neither."

Daniel stood next to Teal'c, looking out over the bay. "Do you think we should be worried?"

Teal'c said, "I have not found worry to be a useful emotion, Daniel Jackson."

"Then let's find somebody and ask what's going on."

Daniel strode through the bedroom and salon, then pounded on the door. Sam sat up from the couch. "What? What?"

"Agathokles!" Daniel shouted. "Agathokles! Open up, right now."

To his surprise, someone fumbled at the door. He stepped back, glancing at Sam, who had jumped up, pulling on her red cap lopsidedly, just as Agathokles opened the door. "Yes, good master?"

"Where's Jack? Why isn't he back?"

"I do not know. I have spent the night here, as my lord ordered me to."

"Then take us to Nikios." Teal'c stood behind Daniel, staring down at Agathokles.

"Yes, my lord," he said meekly, and led them on. Only once they were under way did Daniel realize he was still barefoot, as was Sam, but they needed to find Jack.

To Daniel's surprise, Agathokles took them around a corner and stopped. "These are my lord's chambers. I will see if he is available." He tapped lightly on the door and stepped back; after nearly a minute, a young man Daniel had never seen before opened them.

"What do you want, Agathokles?" he asked irritably, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"These guests wish to speak to Nikios."

The doors were shut, but within a few seconds it opened again, and Nikios stood before them, naked as the day he was born. "Yes, Daniel?" he asked politely.

Sam averted her head, and Daniel raised his eyes. "Where's Jack?" he asked, noting with dismay that the sight of an unexpectedly naked man seemed to take the wind out of his sails.

"Jack is in Kritias."

"Excuse me?"

"In Kritias. We traded last night."

"Wait. Just wait." Daniel held up his hands. "Let's start again. Last night was some big holy celebration, you said, and that afterwards you would trade us something for weapons technology."

"No, Daniel. I said last night was a holy ceremony, and that afterwards I would trade."

"Nikios."

Daniel was pleased that Nikios had begun to look a little nervous. Sam was looking at him again, her face stern, and Teal'c was staring down at him with disapproval. "Tell us exactly what happened. You and Jack went to the ceremony. Why don't you explain what the ceremony was."

Nikios fidgeted and then said, "You'd better come in." When they entered his quarters, the young man wrapped Nikios in a light robe.

"My lord, you should be asleep at this hour," he scolded.

"Bring us tea," Nikios told him, and gestured for Daniel and the others to be seated. His salon was a lot larger than Daniel's, with more and more luxurious couches. Daniel sat reluctantly, and even Nikios didn't lounge but sat with both feet on the ground.

"Tell us, Nikios," Daniel repeated firmly.

Nikios sighed. "I'm sorry I deceived you, Daniel. Last night was my wedding night."

"You're married?"

"No. I traded Jack. He is married to Kritias."

Daniel closed his eyes. It was too early for the headache that was pounding in his temples. "Jack would never agree to that."

"He was most reluctant. Fortunately, Kritias found him more appealing than he did me. Now I have something of value to trade with your world." He smiled and spread his arms. "Marry me, Daniel. By joining with me, Dionysus will protect you and yours, just as he protects Lavra."

Daniel stood up, staring in disbelief at Nikios. "Excuse me?"

"I have traded Jack for me. Now trade your world's safety for yourself. Daniel," Nikios rose also, and took Daniel's hands, "I have cared for you since I first saw you. You were able to invoke Lykos, you are wise and well-spoken, and you are beautiful. Live with me, Daniel." He slowly raised Daniel's hands to his mouth, staring into his eyes, and kissed them. "Love me, Daniel, as I do you."

"But, but," Daniel said. "Wait. You traded Jack? But Jack wasn't yours to trade."

"How so? He is unmarried; he told me so himself. No children, no partner, no lover. You yourself told me he was not yours."

"But I also told you I wanted him to be." Behind him, Sam gasped, but Daniel didn't care. "He should have been mine, Nikios. You can't trade him. How do we get him back?"

"He is of Kritias. You cannot get him back."

"Bullshit," Daniel said, and jerked his hands away. "Where is this Kritias, anyway?"

"It is one of the inland cities, Daniel Jackson. I believe Micheas can tell us where it is."

"Daniel, you don't understand. They are a crude, coarse people. They have no libraries, no love of beauty. I couldn't go there, I could not marry them."

"This was wrong, Nikios," Daniel said, drawing himself up to stare down at Nikios. "Speak to your priests. You have failed your city. Let's go," he said to his teammates, and they turned.

"Daniel!" Nikios called, but Daniel only rubbed his forehead and went back to his room to dress.

Agathokles followed them, wringing his hands. "Good masters, you cannot battle Kritias all by yourselves. Please, remain here with Nikios. He is a good man, and he needs you. My lord, please," he beseeched Daniel, reaching out with trembling hands. "You see he needs your wisdom," he whispered.

Daniel took the old man's hands. "Go to your priests, Agathokles. Ask them for help, not a stranger from another world. And send Micheas to us. We must go to Kritias."

Agathokles was weeping when he left, which made Daniel feel like a cold-hearted bastard, but Jack had been traded away, like a pair of sandals. Who knows where he was now, or in what shape. Jesus.

He dressed as quickly as he could, and packed carelessly. The SGC could replace whatever he forgot. But they couldn't replace Jack.

He met Sam and Teal'c in the corridor and they started out. Micheas was running up the stairs toward them. "My lord," he said, and knelt at Daniel's feet. "Agathokles came to me with a terrible story."

"It's true, Micheas. Please, help us find Jack."

"Jack? But no -- you must stay with Nikios. He needs you, Daniel." Micheas looked up into Daniel's face. "Please, Daniel. In the name of his love, you must stay and guide Nikios. He needs you. The city needs you."

Daniel shook his head, speechless before his pleas. He tugged at Micheas. "I order you to show us how to get to Kritias."

Micheas reluctantly rose to his feet. "I will do so, but it is too late. Jack is far away by now."

He took them to the outskirts of town, where they'd first met him. "This road," he pointed, "goes to Kritias. But they have been traveling since early this morning now; they are far away. Jack is far beyond your help, Daniel, but Nikios and Lavra are right here. Help us, my lord."

Daniel gestured helplessly, but what could he say. "Good-bye, Micheas," and he turned to Teal'c. "What do you see?"

"Many people passed this way, only a few hours ago. Some quadruped also, pulling a wagon."

"That's where they would have kept Nikios," Micheas explained. "As if he were an animal."

"So that's where they've got Jack? As if _he_ were an animal?" Daniel snapped at him, whose mouth tightened. "Then let's get going." Daniel snugged his backpack and started jogging, Sam and Teal'c falling into step with him.

"You cannot run all the way to Kritias," Micheas called after him.

Daniel ignored him. He'd need all his breath, all his stamina now.

So they ran. A bit too fast at first, but Teal'c made them slow down. The road was dusty from the entourage that had passed that way earlier; empty jugs were scattered here and there by the side of the road. Teal'c picked one up and smelled it, wrinkling his nose. "Wine," he said, and threw it away.

The hours passed slowly, and the further inland they went, the hotter it got. Daniel was drenched in sweat before noon. Teal'c made them stop regularly and drink, and Sam discovered there were cisterns at intervals along the road, where they could refill their water bottles. But the going was hot and dusty and miserable, and Daniel was afraid of what they'd find when they finally reached Kritias, whoever or whatever it might be.

"How many hours headstart do you think they got?" Daniel gasped at one stop.

Even Teal'c was dripping with sweat by then; he had his hands on his knees and was bent over. "I do not know," he admitted.

"Shit," Daniel muttered, pouring water over his face. Sam was bright red and silent. Technically, she was in charge, but his momentum still carried the team forward toward Jack, and she was letting him go.

He reached out and plucked the cock's comb off her head. "Fuck 'em," he said defiantly, and handed it to her. She stuffed it into a pocket and smiled crookedly at him.

"Fuck 'em all," she agreed, and then poured water over her face as well.

On they ran, trying to modulate their pace, but their fears for Jack drove them on. Daniel found it more tiring to hold back than to run, so despite their exhaustion and the heat, they began to run faster the farther from Lavra they got. It was as though Kritias was drawing them to it, or to Jack.

Anyone watching from above, Daniel thought, would think we were sun-stroked idiots, running like this. Not even the birds were out now, and the bleached blue sky was empty of clouds or the promise of clouds. Just the sun, directly overhead, and the hot road beneath their tired, swelling feet.

Sam suddenly veered aside and vomited, and Daniel knew they'd pushed too hard. "I'm so sorry," he gasped, rubbing her back. She gagged and puked again.

"Sorry," she whispered hoarsely. Teal'c helped her sit down, and then stood over her, shading her from the sun while Daniel helped her drink.

"Don't stint yourself," he told her. "I've lived in the desert, and I know how easy it is to get dehydrated, and vomiting worsens things. We'll walk for a while."

"But the colonel," she protested, but seeing her pain had cleared Daniel's head. The colonel would do fine; he was a tough son of a bitch, and the man Daniel loved. Daniel shook his head, bemused at his discovery; when Sam looked at him curiously, he only smiled.

"The colonel will be waiting for us when we get there," he promised her, suddenly confident. He took her hand; it was cold, despite the heat. "You just rest now, or he'll kick your ass."

"I believe he will kick all of ours," Teal'c said.

When Sam's color was better, they started out again, walking briskly but no longer running. Daniel and Teal'c stayed on either side of her, which, Daniel could see, frustrated her, but she permitted their solicitude and walked in silence.

By Daniel's chronometer, they'd been on the march for nearly five hours, but he had no way of knowing whether or not they were catching up with Jack until they came to a small rise. On its crest, they could see a roster tail of dust in the distance. Teal'c pointed, and they knew they were near. "Two hours," was all Teal'c said, though.

"I can run now," Sam insisted, jogging a bit, so they jogged, deliberately slow, and stopping for water every fifteen minutes. For a long time, the dust plume seemed no nearer, but after an hour, it was obvious that they were gaining on them.

Then they could hear them -- singing, Daniel thought, though not very well. They sounded as drunk as all the empty wine containers would indicate. Then Teal'c said, "I can see them. They have O'Neill locked in a cage, on the cart."

"In a cage," Daniel huffed. "I'm going to fucking kill Nikios." And they began to run full out now, chasing the drunken crowd.

Someone noticed them and called out a warning. The men ahead of them spread out across the width of the road. "Halt!" one called sharply, but still they ran.

Behind the crowd, Daniel thought he could make out something that might be a horse, moving skittishly among all the drunkards. And then he saw another horse, with a single rider.

The next time someone called out "Halt!" he was happy to slow to a walk. He wiped his face and tried to breathe normally, but his legs were rubbery and his lungs felt stretched out.

The horseman rode out to meet them. "Who are you, and where are you going?" he asked.

"We are seeking Kritias," Daniel said, trying to look threatening.

The horseman bowed from his saddle. "You have found Kritias. Do you challenge me?"

"Perhaps. Do you have Jack?"

"My bride? Yes, of course. And a much better spouse than that woman Nikios would have been." The horse stepped sideways, and the men cleared back.

And there was Jack, crouched miserably in the cage, looking angry enough to rip it apart with his bare hands.

"Hello, Jack," Daniel said, aiming for savoir faire but certain he hadn't hit it.

"Daniel!"

"You know this man?" the horseman asked.

"Yes," Daniel said, and paused. Staring at Jack, he said loudly and clearly, "Yes, I do. He is *my* spouse."

Silence fell suddenly, and in the distance, Daniel finally heard a bird call. The horseman swung down from his saddle. "I am Kritias," he said. "Explain yourself."

"Nikios lied to you. He didn't want to marry Kritias, so he lied and gave you Jack. But Jack doesn't belong to Nikios; we're not even from Lavra. He's mine. Does Kritias accept stolen goods?" Daniel wasn't certain of the last bit, but thought it sounded good. Of course, if Jack turned any redder, he'd stroke out, and everything would be moot.

Kritias stared at him. "I do not believe you." Daniel stared back, hostile, and then pushed past him and through the crowd.

"Jack," he said. "Do you or do you not serve me?"

Jack stared up at him; he was filthy, Daniel noticed. His hair was matted with sweat and his face was nearly white with dust. Big rings of perspiration had formed under his arms and around his waist, and the garden scent of the bubble bath had long since worn off. At Daniel's question, he rose as high as he could in the cage, his fingers wrapped around the rusty and flaking iron bars.

"I do," he finally said, and Daniel smiled at him, then pointed toward the bars. "Open this," he said over his shoulder to Kritias.

Many whispered conversations started around him but Daniel ignored them all, watching only Jack. At last Kritias stood next to him. "Kritias marries Lavra each generation, to renew our ties as brother-cities. Last night was to celebrate the ceremony. Nikios persuaded me to accept this warrior instead of him.

"I like him," he continued, staring at Jack with frank admiration. "He is the right age for me, and I would enjoy beating him. You have not," he added severely to Daniel, "been beating him enough, or hard enough. His back and buttocks are only very lightly scarred."

Kiritas sighed. "But now I see the truth of what you say. This man is yours. Nikios deceived me. I will beat him many days for this. Let him go!" he said suddenly, and one of his men opened the door.

Jack stared suspiciously at Kritias. Daniel put out his hand to help him and, when Jack ignored him, snapped his fingers twice. He watched Jack's eyes widen in surprise, but then he reached for Daniel, who stepped against the cart and helped Jack down. Daniel could hear Jack's knees and spine pop as he finally stood straight up.

"How the hell did you get in this situation?" he whispered into Jack's ear.

"Later," Jack said hoarsely, and Teal'c handed him a water bottle, which he drank right down.

Around them, Kritias organized his men, never raising his voice, and they swirled around SG-1. Someone slammed shut the cage Jack had been crouched in, and the horse pulling its cart was led in a big circle. Dust hung in heavy curtains as Kritias and his men headed back to Lavra.

Suddenly Kritias rode back, to look at Daniel. "Do not go to Kritias," he said, and Daniel nodded.

"Don't beat Nikios too hard," he said, and Kritias smiled at him. Daniel saw that his teeth had been filed into points.

"No more than he deserves."

"God loves us," Daniel said. Kritias nodded, wheeled his horse around, and trotted away.

When SG-1 was alone in the thick air, Daniel said, "Let's go home." Keeping one arm around Jack, he started the long walk back to the stargate.

It took a while before the stiffness worked out of Jack's joints and he was able to walk unaided. By then, Daniel was used to having his arm around Jack. They walked slowly, refilling their water bottles at each cistern, and each time they started out again, Daniel again slid his arm around Jack's waist.

No one spoke. It was too dusty, too hot. Too weird, Daniel thought, and pulled Jack nearer him. Kritias and his men quickly disappeared, leaving only the plume of dust they'd kicked up in their hurry. It was late afternoon before Daniel's stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten since the night before.

"We'll stop here for a while," he told his teammates, and they sat on the side of the road. Daniel made Sam sit in what little shade the cisterns gave. As they ate, Daniel noticed that the road was lined with the same carvings of erect penises and testicles that had lined the road from the stargate to Lavra. He picked one of the carved stones up and studied it, his eyes sliding from the stone in his hand to Jack at his side.

Jack was watching him closely. Daniel put the stone in his backpack, and then pulled one of Jack's legs into his lap. Jack made a surprised sound but let him, and when Daniel began massaging his calf and thigh muscles, he groaned with pleasure, and slowly lay back, resting against Daniel's backpack.

When Daniel had finished with Jack's left leg and started on his right, he asked, "Did Kritias hurt you?"

Teal'c turned his head very slightly, and Sam froze. At last, Jack said, "My dignity."

"He beat you."

Jack shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Did he assault you?"

"No, Daniel. Nothing like that."

"He kissed you."

Jack was sunburned, but Daniel was sure he was also blushing. "Uh, some."

Daniel nodded to himself, and they fell silent again. He finished massaging Jack's leg, and then lightly smacked his hip. "Time to go."

Jack stood more easily this time, and stretched his back and arms. "Wow. Thank you."

Even though it was obvious to Daniel that Jack really didn't need any help, once he'd pulled on his backpack, he put his arm around Jack's waist again, and again Jack leaned against him.

As they walked, crunching over the churned-up road surface, eyeing the infinite numbers of carved hard-ons, Daniel remembered Micheas kneeling before him, begging him to stay. In the name of his love, you must stay and guide Nikios, he'd pled with Daniel. Nikios needs you. The city needs you.

He sighed. "I think we should go back to Lavra." Sam and Teal'c turned to look at him in surprise. "For Nikios. He was terrified of Kritias, and I think we know why now. Jack's a tough old bird, but Nikios -- what's he ever known but luxury and pampering?"

"Daniel, Nikios effectively sold the colonel into slavery," Sam pointed out.

"Kritias and Lavra have married each other for generations," Teal'c said, frowning. "You would intervene in ancient practices?"

"Well, no, not really. I just hate to think of Nikios going through what Jack did."

"Colonel?" Sam asked, but Jack shook his head.

"I think we should listen to Daniel."

Daniel resisted the temptation to put his hand on Jack's forehead to check for a fever. He also tried to hide his smile of pleasure. "Look, as fast as they were going, we'll probably meet them heading back to Kritias with poor Nikios in that cage. It's not exactly out of our way."

Sam and Teal'c glanced at each other, and Sam shrugged. They started walking again. Sam said, "What difference do you imagine you can make?"

Good question, Daniel reflected, watching his and Jack's feet move. Take Kritias aside and offer him pre-nuptial advice? He'd already asked Kritias not to beat Nikios too hard. Finally, he admitted, "I don't know, Sam. Just -- something."

He heard Jack laugh softly at his shoulder, and glanced at him. "What?" he asked quietly, and Jack looked at him. Fondly, Daniel thought. Jack's looking at me fondly.

"My hero. And now you want to be Nikios', too."

"Be careful or I'll take Kritias' advice and beat you," he murmured, and was rewarded again by Jack's eyes widening and a slight hitch in his stride. Sam and Teal'c were staring determinedly ahead of them, so he let the arm holding Jack drop slightly, and patted Jack's butt.

"Daniel," Jack whispered breathlessly.

Daniel smiled, and returned his arm to Jack's waist.

They stopped frequently on the way back to Lavra, and Daniel was yawning with exhaustion before too long. Still they staggered on, each lost in thought. Daniel wondered if Sam and Teal'c were puzzled by how he insisted on holding Jack, but thought they were too tired to care.

It was very late by the time they entered Lavra. To Daniel's dismay, the guard post was abandoned, and he wondered what he had precipitated. They struggled up the empty streets to Nikios' palazzo. The air was moist and sweet after their long hike, and Daniel wanted nothing more than to sleep for two days. Then he saw the long line of torches, just as he had from his balcony the prior night, and knew they were nearing Kritias and his men.

Someone spotted them and called out, then other voices joined in, and soon the throng parted to let them through. Outside the grounds of Nikios' palazzo they found Kritias, still on horseback, and the cart with the cage.

"Speak," Kritias demanded, riding to Daniel and staring at him.

"Where is Nikios?" Kritias pointed; he was standing with his house guards and old Agathokles. His thin chiton shimmered in the torchlight, and his blond hair gleamed. Daniel gently pushed Jack toward Teal'c. "Don't let anybody touch him," he said. Teal'c put his hands on Jack's shoulders and nodded.

Then Daniel turned toward Kritias and Nikios. "Gentlemen," he said, nodding to them. "Have you explained yourself, Nikios?"

Kritias dismounted and said, "He has." His fingers twitched on the reins, and Nikios nodded.

"Daniel, it seemed the solution to all our problems. That your world would be protected by Dionysus, and that Lavra and Kritias would be joined."

"Yet you tell me that he is not of Lavra," Kritias said.

Nikios sighed. "My father and his Kritias were not happy," he said softly, looking away. "His love was always here, in Lavra. I grew up fearing what had happened to him."

Kritias stepped very near Nikios and Daniel. "My father loved yours," he whispered. "He was a fool. Even as a child, I could see that."

"How long have Lavra and Kritias been joined this way?" Daniel asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Since Dionysus," Nikios said.

"Since the world first fell," Kritias said. "Now, each city joins with another, so each has reason to care for the other."

"Why the cage? Why drag Nikios from Lavra at night, in such a fashion?"

Kritias raised his eyebrows. "It has always been."

"Not always," Daniel pointed out. "Only since the world fell, if then. I agree, joining the cities makes good sense. And I think Lavra must honor its agreement with Kritias. But why not marry in love?" He paused, and added, "Why not marry in pleasure?"

Kritias waved at his men. "Leave us. Wait at the outskirts of town." After some hesitation and shuffling around, they obeyed and trooped noisily through the streets. The citizens of Lavra, identifiable by their clothing, gathered nearer.

"Micheas," Nikios said. "Ask these good people to return home. All will be well."

"Yes, my lord." He turned, but those who had overheard Nikios had already begun to go, urging the others to leave as well. Soon there was a wide area around Daniel, Kritias, and Nikios.

Daniel took Nikios' hand. "Will you not marry Kritias? Will Lavra not join with its brother-city?"

Nikios took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Lavra will." He looked into Kritias' eyes. "I will."

"Kritias, I don't know you, but I believe you are an honorable man. Will you not join peaceably with Nikios? Don't humiliate or frighten him. You freed Jack; now free Nikios."

Kritias stared at Daniel, and then shifted to study Nikios. Daniel thought Nikios had never looked more enticing than he did in the torchlight, and hoped Kritias would find him beautiful and desirable. At last, Kritias said, "Yes. Out of respect for my father, and for the good of my city, yes. Kritias and Lavra must wed."

He stepped even closer to Nikios, so their bodies were touching. "I do not wish to be unhappy in love as my father was, Nikios. What must I do?"

Nikios closed his eyes. "Do not wrong me, O Kritias," he whispered. "Don't take me away from the people and places I love. Let me come home."

Kritias sighed, and stroked Nikios' face. "Your father came back to Lavra, and look what happened. Should I not keep you in Kritias, safe with me?"

"Then come to Lavra with me. Keep me safe in Lavra, with you."

Kritias kissed him. "My heart flutters in my breast when I see you," he whispered to Nikios, "and fire burns beneath my skin. Do not wrong me, O Lavra."

Daniel smiled. "God loves us," he said, and went back to his teammates. "Come on," he said. "Let's really go home this time."

They passed through the city streets without speaking to anyone and, when they reached the guard post, Kritias' men ignored them as well. Daniel could barely keep his eyes open, and he felt coated in dirt and sweat, but they continued up the road leading to the stargate.

Sam and Teal'c walked a little ahead of Daniel and Jack. He watched them in the starlight, feeling he could lie down right on this road and sleep. When they were a little ways out of town, Jack said, "Nice speech back there."

Daniel felt himself flush, but he only said, "Thank you."

"'Will you not marry in love'?" he quoted back, and to Daniel's surprise, put his arm around Daniel's waist. "Marry in haste, repent in leisure?"

"I hardly think we married in haste," Daniel pointed out. "How many years have we known each other? What have we gone through together?"

"Still. Helluva way to be asked. What did you say -- do I or do I not serve you?"

"And you said . . . "

"I do." Glancing at Sam and Teal'c ahead of them, Jack quickly kissed Daniel on the cheek. "I do," he whispered again.

"I know," Daniel said smugly. "And you will." He patted Jack's butt again, just as they crested a small hill. Beyond them, gleaming in the starlight, stood the stargate. Alien artifact, it called them home. He tightened his embrace around Jack and moved more quickly toward it.


End file.
